The Attack
by Saphira112
Summary: It hasn't acted up in a while, the curse. But when it does this time, it causes a certain shinigami to have a one shot asthmatype attack. What can his partner do to help? TsuzukiXHisoka, oneshot, complete.


Attack

Something was wrong. He could feel it. His curse hadn't acted up in weeks, almost a month. Was it possible that Muraki was dead? Should he dare to believe it? No, he could feel it. The deranged doctor wasn't dead. Hisoka sighed as he filled out the last sheet of his paperwork and reaching over to grab his book.

Today had been steady, to say the least. Normal hill of paperwork, explosion around ten a.m., thanks to Watari, Tsuzuki smuggling cake into the shared office and Tatsumi deducting Terazuma's pay. It was late afternoon now, and Hisoka was busy drinking in the text of his book, the Night Listener (Dunno if that's a real book or movie title, but whatever) while Tsuzuki ate a slice of chocolate strawberry cake and was trying to do his paperwork at the same time (Not a good combo, Tsu. XD)

That's when it happened.

A searing burning sensation ran up Hisoka's spine like liquid fire and traveled quickly across his body, making an intricate red pattern mar his pale skin. Hisoka immediately dropped the book and cringed, hugging himself tightly as pain shot through his entire body, from his ankles, up to his chest, then down his arms to his wrists. He choked back a cry that threatened to escape his throat and he knew… he knew Muraki still wanted to hurt him. And this time, it was different… it was worse. Even worse than THAT night.

Tsuzuki noticed that Hisoka had cringed and was holding himself tightly and he naturally became concerned. He ran over and shook Hisoka's shoulder, "Hisoka, are you all right?"

Hisoka couldn't respond or even move his head. He tried to draw in breath, but his windpipe had closed up and he couldn't inhale anything. It was as though he was having a heart attack or an asthma attack, but Hisoka was naturally healthy. He couldn't be having a heart attack, which didn't make hid windpipe close up. Tsuzuki knew it could only be one thing: Muraki's curse was causing Hisoka to have a oneshot asthma attack. This was not good. Even a shinigami had to breath to keep them going and wouldn't last long without oxygen.

Hisoka began to gasp and quickly, those gasps turned to wheezes as the youth couldn't take in the air he needed. Tsuzuki knew he couldn't get a doctor up to this point and Watari would need at least ten minutes to have medicine ready, so Tsuzuki knew of only one other method.

So carefully, Tsuzuki enfolded his young partner into his arms and leaned against the wall, holding the youth in his lap, both of their legs stretched out. He leveled his arms around Hisoka's waist loosely, the youth's back to his chest. The boy began to shake as his gasping intensified and he coughed, still trying to breath desperately. Tsuzuki leveled out his own breathing and knew he had to have Hisoka trust him and work with him on this.

"Hisoka, we can overcome this. Hear my breathing, Hisoka. FEEL my breathing. Breath with me…"

The youth didn't show any recollection that he had heard him as he still tried to gasp for air, his shaking growing steadily worse. Tsuzuki pressed on, knowing he only had minutes before it really hit Hisoka hard. He breathed in deeply, then exhaled slowly and began to instruct Hisoka again.

"Come on, Hisoka. Feel my breathing. Feel my chest rise and fall. Breathe the way I do. Breathe with me."

This time, Hisoka managed a small nod and tried desperately to even out his breathing to match Tsuzuki's. He could hear Tsuzuki's calm breathes in his ear and felt the chest against his back rise slowly, then descend at the same speed. Hisoka knew Tsuzuki was worried, but he was surprised to see that Tsuzuki was trying his hardest to keep his own breathing even to help him. The curse still burned Hisoka's skin, but the boy ignored it and tried to concentrate in breathing with his older partner.

"Breathe as calmly as you can, Hisoka. You can do this. Breathe with me."

And that's when it began to show. The wheezing died out to harsh gasps, but it was an improvement. A small improvement, but an improvement nonetheless. Tsuzuki's breathing nearly quickened with relief, but he kept it level as to not worsen Hisoka's condition. Soon, the hard gasps slowly faded into more even breathing, shallower and calmer than before and they were only seconds off.

The curse marks and the pain faded away as Hisoka's windpipe re-opened and he took in a deep breath, inhaling when Tsuzuki did and exhaling when Tsuzuki did. They breathed as one on matched cue and Hisoka's shaking ceased. Tsuzuki reached down and grasped Hisoka's hand and feeling the body of his younger partner relax against him.

"You're okay, Hisoka, you're okay. You're all right," he whispered.

Hisoka didn't have the strength to speak, so he nodded as his heart began to pump blood at its regular pace. He leaned against his older partner, laying the back of his head against Tsuzuki's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Welly, well, well! What do we have here?"

Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka snapped their heads up, looking in shock at the doorway, seeing a grinning Watari and his pet owl, 003, perched on his shoulder. The scientist's grin only widened when both Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned a deep shade of pink.

"Did I interrupt anything you two?" he asked, the grin never fading from his face. The blush on both shinigami only went deeper. Watari nodded with a grin that now reached from ear to ear. "Well, I see I did, so I'll just leave you two alone, ne?"

With that, he closed the door and left. The two shinigami blinked at each other, then realized each other's tiredness and simply leaned back against the wall, Hisoka putting his head back on Tsuzuki's shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck while the said elder shinigami moved his arms up to embrace Hisoka across his upper back.

There were no more attacks that night. Well, okay… there was one, which includes Tsuzuki asking something stupid and Hisoka throwing a book at him, calling him a perverted baka, and the stomping off with a red blush on his face.

"Waaaaaa! Soka's so mean!"

Owari


End file.
